BREAKING RULES
by host2929
Summary: JAMES,LAURENT,VICTORIA THEY ALL HATE BELLA BUT WHY? IF EDWARD DIDN T READ ANYTHING IN VICTORIA S MIND ON THAT BASEBALL DAY THE DAY BELLA S LIFE REALLY CHANGED, THEN WHY DID SHE WANT REVENGE? AND WHO ARE THIS NEW GROUP OF VAMPIRES HIDING AMOUNMG THE SHADOW
1. Chapter 1

BREAKING RULES Preface

Disclaimer: "Why is the door locked to the computer room?" Belle

"I'm hiding Edward in there." Me

"Really!" Belle, while trying to look through the window.

"Maybe" Me

"No, he isn't! That's just because the boys are annoying" Amber

"Kill joy, you don't even like him." Me

There are things in this world which mortals will never understand, nor try to understand. No matter how normal our kind will be, mortals will always be there to observe us. But the way we see it mortals are the world's strangest creatures.

Chapter 1: Punishment

I stepped in to the clearing, my bare feet tattering the old frosted autumn leaves. I stared at my prey; one of my kind; pale, every feature perfect, even under the wrinkles. His limp was easily noticed with my inhuman vision; my pupils widening gathering all the information, that even one of our kind, couldn't see. He had 74 weak points to his stone body. I smiled, I would win this one. It was a hurricane; a level four. Perfect, the storm easily would wash the body away like one of the many fatalities that would become of this hurricane.

"Jess" Damon chimed.

A growl built in my throat. The way he politely spat my name, angered me.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit!" he continued like I had spoken. HA! Funny, make fun of the never aging thing, like I haven't hared that one before.

"Couldn't beat up couple of over grown the mutts?" I growled, razing an eyebrow.

" AWW, don't be like that, pudding!" he complained in a child like voice.

"So I'll take that as a yes," he caught the triumph in my voice.

" Same as always, you really haven't changed, at all have you," he smirked, taking a step forward, as I bent into a crouch ready to attack.

" Come on, don't you want to grab a bite?" he laughed at his own joke.

" Sure, let's get this over quickly so I can eat," watching his smile fall in to a frown as I spoke, he knew what I meant.

" Oh, you aren't taking about sucking my blood right?" he teased really milking it.

" No actually, I'm freak-intolerant," I snapped back, he was wasting time, my fingers dug at the frosty grass.

"Well, bet I taste better then those blood pills you take," he challenged.

" Can we start now? I'm thirsty." I was toying with him now.

" Ladies first" he chimed; like this was a play date.

I groaned as I turned into a blur and was behind him, whispering in his ear "Angering a Pureblood is suicide, you understand that, right," evaporating into thin air as he swung his head baring white fangs where my neck was half a millisecond ago, he blinked and I was in front of him, his head whirled back glaring "you tried to get James to kill Bella for you, then Victoria, trying to kill my twin sis is suicide also. Clam your punishment," I shouted over the crashing waves and pouring rain. As I pulled my soul-rose, made for killing vampires so I had no fear of killing a mortal, it had no effect on them, and I fired. A streak of light shot from the gun, hitting Damon in between the eyes. I took a step back, the force would have crushed every bone in a mortals body, I smiled and left the clearing.

blah blah blah 1.)

hey everyone! if you ever read FRUITS BASKET before you know what I'm talking about and if you haven't I'll explain...

bbb, as sometimes I'll put it, is just random behind the scene tidbits. i will try to put the date of my next entry. to make reading easier,

p.r.a.c- means please rate and comment, rate from 1 to 10 when you comment. and write about why you liked or didn't like it. Also make request on names cause i always have a hard time with names it doesn't have to be your name (preferance that its not your real name) and i also need a last name for jess!!

Ultra-Special Blah Blah Blah

USBBB, it means, me, the unofficial beta is saying something. I'm Belle95. I have way better grammar and spelling. Also I hate BBB and USBBB I prefer B/N and A/N, but it's _her_ story...Belle


	2. Chapter 2 truth be told

USBBB: Damon and Damien aren't the same people. I thought it was confusing when reading this, so I thought I'd point it out...Belle

Disclaimer: "Why is the door locked to the computer room?" Belle

"I'm hiding Edward in there." Me

"Really!" Belle, while trying to look through the window.

"Maybe" Me

"No, he isn't! That's just because the boys are annoying" Amber

"Kill joy, you don't even like him." Me

Chapter 2: Truth Be Told

Ever since I was little I have always wondered…. Why doesn't the witch who can turn a shabby girl into someone lovely, change herself? If she did she could be lovely too….

"Jess," Damien chimed across the door in a velvet voice that melt me out of my daydream, and he knew it too.

" Almost," I chimed back giggling as I opened the door. Just I crack only so I could kiss that perfect marble face. "Good morning angel," he whispered in my ear "what are we doing today?" his eyes sparkling with genuine curiosity.

" Family reunion" I proclaimed.

" Today?" he retorted.

"Yep."

" Do I have to dress up?"

"No, just jeans and a shirt"

"Cool" he said flashing the smile that I loved.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"In a second," and I meant, it took me a second to get makeup done, (not like I need it), I then put on a hot pink cami with white poke-dots with a gray juicy hoodie and ripped jeans with my gold blonde in a messy pony tail. "Done" I shouted and we were bolting out the door in a half second.

When we were outside and had taken the normal speed of a human I asked,"You have seen Bella recently right Mike?" I was teasing using his fake name that he used in school, with a raise of an eyebrow.

"While she is clumsy, she always has a smile even, when people mistreat her, that's her real beauty I think, but she hates gym, I help her out there." He paused made a mad face and continued, " She really loves that Edward," he whispered it as if he was trying not to break me.

"It's her …" and I choked

"It's okay" Damien whispered as he held me.

"Let's get this over with" I sighed pushing away from him. This was just going to go down hill from here.

When we got there, the door was opened and they were ready for us, yea they new we would come. I took a deep breath and put away all feelings of hate and walked in. As I scanned the faces Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett,... and Edward, I growled when my mind recognized the name.

Carlisle Cullen spoke killing the silence "Welcome, we are aware that you need to talk to us," he said in a way that made me gag.

"Yes, we do, and hello Carlisle" Damien replied in the same tone.

"Well what is it? Pureblood" Edward spat.

"Watch it peasant," I growled flashing my fangs.

"Come now, let's all get along" Jasper cooed and every one relaxed.

"Alright, Bella's a pure blood," I stated watching their faces become confused.

At that moment I understood… The spells always break in the end, and you're left with what was, girls will always turn back into that shabby form, and after that you have to rely on your own strength. To accomplish anything…

That's the lie in a wedding.


	3. Chapter 3 the beauty is turly a beast

Disclaimer: "Why is the door locked to the computer room?" Belle

"I'm hiding Edward in there." Me

"Really!" Belle, while trying to look through the window.

"Maybe" Me

"No, he isn't! That's just because the boys are annoying" Amber

"Kill joy, you don't even like him." Me

Chapter 3: the Beauty is truly a Beast

"That's impossible," Edward growled as he shook his head back and forth in frustration. The Cullens were still in shock, while Damien was looking at the floor. I smiled.

"Oh, but it isn't, you see my mother…. and Bella's, broke some rules which you Nakaba wouldn't know, but in the real world you can't change a pureblood into a human, it's not natural, but she wanted her to have a chance at a normal human life without blood," I lied. I paused with a sigh and looked up, they didn't believe my explanation, so I tried a different approach.

"Edward you know Bella real well, right?" I asked him.

He smiled and replied, "That's right, everything," he gloated.

"Know about when she was five, hot shot?" I challenged.

His face fell.

"Don't feel bad, she doesn't remember anyway because her humanity is all she knows anymore," I stated turning to leave, Damien followed.

"Oh, and don't change Bella without me, please, cause I try to keep from cleaning up any unnecessary messes," I shouted over my shoulder turning just see all the Cullens stiffen, as I smiled and turned into a blur wind wiping through my hair, "well that went relativity well" Damien thought.

"Ha," I thought.

I laughed to myself as Edward's word rang in my thoughts, impossible.

"You have no idea Edward," I thought as we ran top speed right into mutt territory.

Blah blah blah:

Sorry it's short but hey what can you write at 12:01. How did you like it? Because there is a new word in there is going to be a dictionary the bottom of this page k!

Dictionary:

NAKABA: means half in Japanese, Jess likes to use this word to jab Edward, it's like calling someone a mud blood or mutt. It's not very nice.

PUREBLOOD: (it's not new but what the heck) means someone BORN of only vampire blood can have more special abilities then regs and are very picky about marrying.

REGS: nice version of Nakaba.


	4. not a chapter

Not a chapter chapter:

USBBB: I have reviewed. Just so you know, Bella is at the Cullens house. It's funny, but as Kinsley will later tell you, this has NOTHING to do with the story...Belle

**Not a chapter chapter:**

**Edward's tale**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Bella screamed from my room, and I was running at vampire speed to her room. To find her on top of my dresser in a ball. **

"**What is it?" I gasped prying her off the dresser, with no effort at all, cradling her in my arms. "What is it?" I said repeating it with more authority. **

**She looked up at me when I noticed she was holding her flip-flop, her only weapon, "The cockroach!" she sputtered. **

"**What?" I frowned, sure, a house full of thirsty vampires was no big deal, but a house full of roaches, on the other hand, is a **_**whole**_** different story. There is something wrong with this girl. **

"**The cockroach," she repeated, "was going to eat me!" That was it, I couldn't stop the laughter; this was to much, eat me was bit of an overstatement.**

**That's when Emmett walked in the room,**

"**What's wrong with her?" he asked leaning on the door frame.**

"**She saw a roach and got scared," I answered. "According to Bella, it was going to eat her!"**

**Jasper materialized in front of the door. "She does know that she's bigger than the two inch roach, right?" he asked, causing Bella to moan.**

"**If there's one that means there is hundreds!" Emmett stated laughing, the laugh was so loud that it shook the room, but as soon as Emmett was done, Bella froze and didn't move, when she looked at me her eyes were so big, I thought they would simply pop out!**

"**Thanks Emmett, you make my life so much easier!" I growled.**

"**What's the matter, I heard Bella scream," Alice asked in an anxious voice.**

"**Roach" Emmett answered in a casual tone.**

"**Oooooohhhhh!" Alice said with relief.**

"**You know if there's one-" Alice was cut off by Emmett's hand cupping her mouth.**

"**NOT HELPING" I growled.**

"**And I already said that," Emmett murmured proudly.**

"**Bella," I said in a soft tone, so I couldn't scare her, "why don't you take a shower," keeping the same tone.**

"**Okay."**

**I waited outside the door listening to the water,**

**when I heard a ear piercing scream as Bella ran out of the bathroom, in only a towel, and well being Bella, she tripped and fell letting go of the towel as she fell, when she hit the ground she was bare and her face was the reddest I've seen yet…**

**oOo**

**Bella's pov**

**My face was hot as if I had a fever… I wish I did anything but this… anything. I looked and my towel was six feet away. CRAP!! Crap, crap, crap, crap. It was five minutes before I let my eyes look up at Edward, and he was just sitting there over me. Just staring at me.**

" **Well, good job, little bro," Emmett roared from the door way . Not funny, this really not funny, "umm… ahhh… um" was all he said "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed at the top of my lungs, reaching for my towel, Edward helped reaching it before me. My face turned redder and I ran back into the bathroom, only to run back out again because the roach hasn't moved.**

**But I got dressed cause Edward gave me privacy, not that he didn't see it before and thinking about just made it worse.**

**THIS DAY SUCKED!!**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**This isn't a chapter so it has nothing to do with the main story but I thought this would be funny. Well, did you like it? Sorry about the beginning it's not as good as Bella's pov, but I'm not a guy so I don't think like one. I'm going to say sorry for all the mess ups in spelling and grammar. P.r.a.c**

**Tell me if I should do more. Author out.**

**oOo**


	5. half time show

Ultra blah blah blah and blah blah blah half time show

Ultra blah blah blah and blah blah blah half time show

Okay this is a new thingy (my word not hers!!) that me and my unofficial beta (Belle95) have come up with, since we live relatively close "aka 3 meters" away. The Ultra blah blah blah and blah blah blah half time show is a behind the scenes to all of our inside jokes while writing this story.

"And a HUSH fell over the crowd"-me

"Hushhhhhhhhhhh"-crowd aka beta.

"Welcome to the UBBB and BBB halftime show!!" cheering "It's the first one ever!" more cheering "Now, for your behinds the sense tour! Take it away beta."

"I have a name you know! It's Belle. This news update has been brought to you by: -drum roll please!- US!!"

"Okay type down everything I say."

_Every thing you say. _

"Okay."

"Thank you, beta."

_Thank you, beta_

"Again, okay."

-- while beta is typing host decides to sing a song sadly--

"I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick."

"Um… Okay"

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick_

"I scanned the web page."

-italics typed things. Host now looks at what beta has typed.-

_I scanned the web page. I'm sorry. No No No No No NO NO. Not that!! No cherry chap stick!!_

"Boss. You said to type everything, and I hate to interrupt, but it's time to go. Our show's on!!"

Hope you like the half time show. Hope to see you soon. Review if you want more half time, or if you don't.

UBBB and BBB over and out


	6. mc

BLAH BLAH BLAH: MIND CONTROL

HOST: Hi everybody that reads my BLAH BLAH BLAH notes we are going to try something kool, okay?

Step 1: close your eyes (but keep reading)

Step 2: your feeling sleepy (and stay asleep)

Step 3:and when I say so, you're going to wake up, click that beep purple button, and make a review every chapter, okay?

Step 4: awake

Now try it out huh? Huh? Huh? What do you feel like doing, right now?

BELLA: My friend, you are a very, VERY sad, idiotic, stupid, person.

HOST: (sobbing in the Conner,)

Bella: your sad.


End file.
